


Cocky Crona Requests

by CockyCronaCustoms



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Asphyxiation, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Ball Sucking, Bondage, Choking, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Hands Free Orgasm, Impregnation, Incest, Lolicon, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Milking, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Polyamory, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, cum-eating, musk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CockyCronaCustoms/pseuds/CockyCronaCustoms
Summary: Just a fun compilation of requests revolving around Male!Crona fucking any and every character people ask for that I wanted to do in my free time.Just about any kink goes here, so if you've got something you'd like to see Crona doing to another character(s) feel free to leave a request and I'll see what I can do.Tags will be updated as new content is added.
Relationships: Crona & Shaula Gorgon, Crona/Marie Mjolnir, Crona/Medusa (Soul Eater), Crona/Mira Nygus, Crona/Yumi Azusa
Comments: 26
Kudos: 27





	1. Subjugating Shaula(Crona + Shaula)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Incest, Rape, Mindbreak, Impregnation, Underage Boy

Crona didn't have much experience with the feeling given his sheltered and neglected childhood, but even he understood what disappointment felt like... and right now? Right now disappointment was all he felt as he looked down at the blushing tear-stained face of his Aunt Shaula as she sputtered and gurgled around his cock.

It was his own fault really for having even a shred of hope that she would be any nicer than Medusa, but to be honest that wasn't even what disappointed him the most. No what truly had him so underwhelmed was how easy taking control had been, how weak Shaula was as she slapped and clawed at his waist trying to free herself, her gasping breaths of exertion tickling the curly pink pubes smothering her nose as he held her in place with a single hand.

"Why couldn't you be nice?" He asked her evenly as his firm hand began dragging her up his length, her stretched lips gliding along his shaft until only his tip remained in her mouth bubbling with warm pre onto her tongue. "You could have been a nice aunt," he sighed sadly, her fingers squeezing into his hips as she let out muffled grunts with pleading eyes.

Eyes he stared into without remorse as he then slammed her right back down, a stunned wet gurgle vibrating through his shaft as her nails reflexively scraped his skin in protest. He barely even noticed though as he absently fell into a rhythm, dragging her off slow before slamming her down hard, the fight in his aunt's hands and eyes growing fainter with each wet smack of his tightening balls against her drool splattered chin. He watched her closely the whole time as her hands eventually fell to hang limp at her sides, her eyes rolling up into her skull while he fucked her face into submission and suffocated her with his overwhelming musk.

The disappointment was back all over again when he slammed her down a final time, his pathetic aunt not even twitching this time as her arms swayed limp and useless. "You should have been nicer if you're weak..." Crona sighed as he softly pet her head, his aunt sitting put against his base groaning dumbly as his cock twitched in her throat. "But I don't mind dealing with you this way," he continued as he dragged her away, Shaula mindlessly slurping at his length as he tugged it out of her throat. "Since you're a lot easier to deal with than Lady Medusa is," he pointed out as he popped his cock free of her lips, Shaula falling back limply and crumpling against the floor, her petite body twitching with shuddering breaths as her lungs were finally given relief.

Crona glanced down over her unique schoolgirl dress with apathy before taking notice of her utterly drenched crotch, his spit-slicked cock pulsing and dripping onto the floor as he kneeled down and took hold of it. It took no effort at all for the pinkette to tear the bottom half of her dress away, his dazed and spasming aunt offering no resistance as he tossed the scraps and took hold of her simple black panties next. Those too were ripped away with nothing but a snap, his aunt's modest shaved mound visibly twitching as it was exposed to the open air, Shaula letting out a weak whimper as her hazy stare focused up at her nephew.

Her legs barely got a chance to twitch closed before Crona gave her an annoyed frown, it was far too late to resist now. "Please don't move," he told her as he took hold of them and spread them right back apart. "Lady Medusa always put it in herself, but I want to do it this time," he said to his trembling relative as she croaked through her fucked raw throat and shook her head frantically, her panicked eyes glued to his cockhead as he took hold of his shaft and aimed the tip. "And you can't stop me from doing it..." he told her matter of factly as he leaned in, pressuring her damp lips as she groaned and balled her fists, teeth gritting at the boy's sheer size as his tip slipped inside, her entrance already stretching just to take the bulbous head. "You can handle this," Crona said as he took hold of his aunt's hips, the woman trembling and desperately shaking her head even harder. "You  _ will _ handle this," he stated as he squeezed her pale flesh with bruising force.

Shaula's back arched, her mouth snapping open with a silent scream as the boy brutally impaled her with every inch of his thick spit-lubed cock, Crona himself wincing with a stunned grunt at the feel of her vice-like warmth. He tried his best to resist but ultimately couldn't stop his balls tensing as he let out a shuddering groan, his shaft flexing as his tip erupted with heavy virile loads directly into Shaula's unprotected insides. One by one fresh jets of jizz were pumped into her, Shaula spasming with each one as her teary eyes stared dumbstruck at her nephew's face full of exertion, unable to believe what was happening.

A single rough laugh escaped her violated throat at the absurdity of it all, at the sensation of her once virgin cunt stinging and burning with the maddening incestuous heat of this young boy's cum overflowing from her stuffed womb. Today wasn't a safe day… her own nephew had just effortlessly laid her down, deflowered her and had just cum inside her enough for it to leak out around his still hard shaft. The laughing came faster as Crona opened his eyes to look at her, his own lips curling into a shaky smile as he looked at the cum oozing from his aunt's pussy around his dick, the thick white cream dotted with flecks of red.

"T-this feels good," he stammered, fingers squeezing tighter into Shaula's already bruised hips, her maddened eyes twitching slightly as her cunt clenched around him. "I don't know how to deal with it feeling this good!" He laughed as he reared himself back, Shaula's lips parting in a quivering groan as his retreating shaft left her feeling empty. "I-I don't think I can deal with not feeling this anymore," he told her, their mad eyes locking, lips grinning and giggling as they both trembled in place.

Their laughter was quickly cut short though when Crona grit his teeth and rammed right back in, their mixed grunts echoing through the room as Shaula's back arched again, her eyes rolling up as her pussy squirted against her nephew's waist. Soon that was all that could be heard as Crona reared back again and fell into a new rhythm, short whimpering groans cut off by animalistic grunts and the wet smacks of sex as Shaula went limp, her pussy cumming with every careless thrust her nephew gave as her drooling lips curled into a fucked stupid smile. She could already feel it, the pinkette's balls tightening once more, his shaft twitching more frequently, his thrusts becoming even more violent and desperate into her loosening ruined folds.

And yet for some reason she felt no fear this time, all she could do was grunt and laugh with an ever growing enthusiasm as she awaited her panting nephew's fresh load while he broke in her already thoroughly impregnated cunt...


	2. Married Marie(Crona + Marie + Azusa + Nygus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Exhibitionism, Polyamory, Pregnant Sex, Milk, Implied Underage Girl, Underage Boy

"So are you finally going to tell us who it is or not?" Azusa asked, arms crossed and voice dripping with annoyance, Nygus beside her in a similar position, though her bandages made it much harder to see her own irritation. "I'd say this secret of yours has gone on for long enough Marie," she said staring at her friend's dreamily smiling face as the blonde absently admired her hand, or more specifically the simple black ring on her finger.

"Especially given your current…" Nygus trailed off as she glanced over Marie's body, her very obviously _pregnant_ body, hidden beneath her snug fitting dress. " _Condition_ ," she finished, still having trouble believing how long it had taken for the two of them to notice.

Marie snorted a bit as she looked up from her hand to face her friends. "You don't have to make it sound like a disease," she laughed as she set a hand on her belly. "I'm just happily married and pregnant," she stated with casual pride.

"Yes, married to a man we haven't seen or heard of once," Azusa pointed out, her annoyance growing. "A man you have refused to speak of a single time for months who somehow managed to get you pregnant without a single one of the staff knowing!"

"A man who you only agreed to finally speak about while alone inside the faculty bathroom of all places," Nygus added, pointing out that they were in fact within the women's washroom of the academy staff. "You have to admit that this mystery man you've been keeping from us is a little strange," the nurse said pointedly.

Marie just smiled though. "Well he isn't a man per say so I guess that makes sense," she said vaguely, her friends frowning with evident confusion as she chuckled. "Don't worry, everything will make sense in a little bit, he'll be here soon."

"But this is the women's room…" Azusa began before blinking when she heard the door open behind her. "You cant be serious-" the words died in her throat when she and Nygus turned to see the newcomer.

This couldn't be right… "Crona?" Nygus asked, beyond surprised to see the young robed boy. "What are you doing here?" She asked dumbly as he shut the door behind him.

He smiled sheepishly before some of his blood dribbled out of his hand and engulfed the door handle. "Miss Marie asked me to come," he replied as he stepped away from the now forcefully locked door towards them.

Azusa glanced at the small black blob at the door, then to Crona as he walked between the two of them and over to Marie. "What are you…"

There was nothing that could have prepared the two weapons for what happened next: A blissfully smiling Marie entwining her fingers with Crona's, the boy leaning up on his toes and locking his lips with the woman in a passionate kiss that had Marie's eyes fluttering shut as she let out a soft moan. This couldn't be happening… Azusa and Nygus _refused_ to believe what was happening, and yet their shock and denial didn't make the moans assaulting their ears disappear as the two deepened their kiss in front of them. And yet, as horrified as they were, the two couldn't stop the warmth flooding their cheeks as they watched Crona and Marie finally part, a line of spit connecting their outstretched tongues as they smiled and stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Azusa, Nygus," Marie spoke, making both women snap out or their shock as she and Crona turned to face them. "I'd like you to meet my husband~" she said smiling brightly as she and the boy lifted their hands, the matching black rings on their fingers glinting in the light. "Sorry for keeping it a secret for so long," she apologized sheepishly as if it were no big deal.

Azusa could only gape, lips flapping like a goldfish as she tried and failed to find words while Nygus was barely in a better position. "Student…" the nurse managed to mumble out. "H-he's a student…"

Marie nodded. "He is, and he's nearly half my age," she went on matter of factly as the two women sputtered at the blatant admission. "Though he could definitely fool you with a certain something~" she said as her hand drifted to cup Crona's crotch through his robe, the boy's lips quivering into a shaky smile as he blushed.

" _Why would you show us this_ ?" Azusa shook her head as she stared on, her legs shaking a bit beneath her. "W-why would you _admit_ this?"

Marie gave a gentle smile as she stepped away from Crona. "Because you would have found out eventually," she said as she and the boy shared a quick nod before she stepped towards her coworkers while Crona bent over to grip the edge of his robe. "And I wanted to at least try and make you an offer before that~"

"What offer?" The two dumbfounded women asked together, their eyes snapping to stare at Crona as he lifted his robe up over his head revealing his lithe pale body and simple black boxers. "Marie w-what is he doing?" Azusa stammered as the boy tossed the cloth into a pile in the corner, kicking his shoes off beside it.

Marie ignored the question though as she stepped up and took hold of Azusa's shoulders. "Are you happy Azusa?" She asked her plainly.

"Wha-?" The weapon had no idea what to say to the sudden question as Crona continued to strip behind the blonde.

"Can either of you say that you're happy?" She asked again, looking to Nygus while the nurse in turn stared at Crona as the boy slipped his thumbs beneath his boxers. "You work so hard, give up so much of your time, deal with so much _stress_ ," Marie looked so sad, pity practically dripping from her lips as she spoke. "Wouldn't it be wonderful to have someone that made it all better? Someone who appreciates you as women, not just as hard workers?" She asked while the two continued to look past her at Crona as he dropped his underwear and tossed them onto the pile.

 _Big_ … that was all either could think as the boy stood back upright, his face a deep blush with a shy smile as his girthy pink-pubed length swayed between his knees, the pale skin twitching a bit beneath their stunned gaze. It was almost hypnotic, neither of them could look away as Crona's already girthy shaft began to swell even thicker and rise up with each pulse until it finally stood at full mast. It truly was an intimidating sight, this powerful veiny slab of meat nearly as thick at their wrists, its bulbous mushroom tip bubbling with a bead of pre thst dribbled down his length… and then the smell hit them. Azusa and Nygus buckled on suddenly weakened knees, a deep heat exploding in their bellies as a wave of overpowering musk slapped them in the face and coated their throats as they reflexively gasped.

"W-what is this?" Azusa panted, her own blush growing as her whole body was subjected to this rapidly growing heat as her insides became a tense bundle of tingling nerves.

"W-what did you do to us?" Nygus grunted, gritting her teeth as she struggled to stand upright, her body burning just as hot and growing just as tense.

Marie just looked between them with sympathy. "He made you honest is all," she replied while waving for the boy to come over. "It's an interesting thing that happens when pent up people are exposed to his…" she searched for the word until Crona stood beside her, her eyes fixing on his bouncing cock almost hungrily. " _Flavor~_ " she said as she gripped the middle of his shaft making the boy shiver. "It shows them just how much relief they really need," she went on as she absently stroked him, making his shaft glisten as his tip dribbled even more. "And seeing how you two are reacting…" she trailed off, glancing between her panting blushing friends as they trembled in place. "You need a lot~"

"Make it stop!" Nygus whined, reaching up and loosening the bandages on her face, desperate to cool herself off and yet feeling no change as the cloth fell around her neck. " _Please!"_ She begged, her eyes tearing up at the unbearable heat.

"It's too hot!" Azusa cried, her legs finally giving out beneath her, sliding apart as she plopped down onto the ground. "Fix us!" She sobbed, tears dripping down her cheeks beneath her fogged up glasses.

"I can't do that," Marie told them, earning a pained whine from her friends as Nygus joined Azusa down on the floor. "I'm not the one that can make you feel better now," she said as she looked to Crona behind her and gave him a small nod.

"I'll make you some more after we're done..." he said apologetically as he reached down to the sides of her dress, balling the cloth up in his hands.

"It's ok Crona~" she replied lovingly as the boy tugged on her dress while she turned back to her friends. "Now, here's what's going to happen…" she began as Crona's pulling stretched her clothes. "I am going to get screwed stupid by my adorable husband here," she continued as the boy then effortlessly ripped the cloth from both ends, splitting it right down the middle, revealing her tight fitting bra and her naked blonde-pubed cunt already dripping down her thighs.

Azusa and Nygus both let out weak whimpers, their eyes falling to the bold black letters written across Marie's pregnant belly: "CRONAS CUM TOILET" Neither could say or do anything but tremble and pant, suffering through their ever increasing heat as Crona took hold of Marie's bra and snapped it in two as well. Marie let out a blissful sigh as her fat swollen tits were released, her puffy nipples visibly dribbling with a bit of milk already as Crona leaned up to kiss her neck while she kicked her shoes off...

"If you two really don't want Crona's help, then all you have to do is walk to that door and Crona will unlock it and let you go do whatever you feel you should," she went on as the boy reached up and squeezed her tits, milk squirting onto the floor as the boy gave Marie's neck a nibble. "B-but if you do want to know how good he can make you feel, how much _relief_ he can and will give you every single day…" she trailed off as the boy bent down behind her, his hands gliding down her body to grab her by the legs before lifting her right up into a full-nelson. "Then you stay down on your knees, crawl over here, and suck on his fat nuts until he cums inside me~" she said with an eager quaking smile as his cock twitched and bubbled, pointing straight up at her sopping wet pussy. "The choice is yours…"

Azusa and Nygus gulped in unison, letting out twin whines as they watched Crona lower Marie down, the blonde letting out a whorish moan just from his mushroom tip pressing against her entrance. Both then flinched when Marie let out a sharp cry of pleasure, her eyes wide and mouth drooling as that ruinous head slipped inside with ease, inch after inch of Crona's pale veiny shaft following without resistance. How much had Crona fucked her with that thing? That's what occupied their minds while Marie let out another broken moan as Crona hilted himself inside, his nuts visibly tensing as Marie's arousal leaked all over them. How much did he absolutely ruin her to make that monster slide inside so easily?

How did it feel? That curious thought came next as Marie's toes curled, her mouth twisting into an "o" letting loose a slutty groan as Crona lifted her up on his shaft, his fingers squeezing her legs as her rippling walls tried to keep him in. It had to be good… if it wasn't then why else would Marie howl the way she did as she was dropped back down, her loose cunt drenching the floor in front of her in a violent spasming orgasm as her eyes rolled up in her skull. Azusa and Nygus shivered as they watched Marie go limp, giggling with a dumb grin as Crona began sliding her up and down, a shuddering moan and fresh spray of arousal leaving the pregnant blonde everytime Crona hilted his shaft inside of her.

He hadn't cum yet… that single observation bounced about Nygus and Asuza's heads as they placed their shaking hands down in front of them, slowly approaching the couple without even realizing as Crona's speed picked up alongside the pitch of Marie's mindless wanton wailing. It wasn't until they were close enough to see the beads of sweat flicking off Crona's visibly tightening nutsack that Azusa and Nygus finally noticed their position. It was devastating, that clarity only returned to the weapons here as they inhaled the pungent scent of the couple's intense rut, fresh tears of defeat pricking their eyes as their trembling tongues poked out of their drooling lips.

They needed this… that final thought was all that remained in their minds as they flattened their tongues against Crona's salty sack, their eyes rolling at the overwhelming taste much like Marie's as the boy hilted his wife hard. A guttural moan left the kneeling weapons and vibrated into Crona's sack as they came on the spot, Marie's voice joining them as she clenched him as tightly as possible, the poor boy groaning in his wife's back. Azusa and Nygus just couldn't stop, the thought didn't even occur to the hip-bucking duo as their lips kissed the boy's skin to slurp up more of his intoxicating flavor and prologue their spine-tingling climaxes. It all proved too much for the boy, he just couldn't handle the feel of Marie's soft walls squeezing the entirety of his length while these two heavenly mouths practically worshipped his already tense balls.

He came undone with a hiss through grit teeth, Marie howling in utter ecstasy as Crona's shaft flexed and erupted with blast after blast of thick mind-numbingly warm spunk, her explosive release splattering the faces of her oblivious friends as their mouths served to milk the boy's balls even further. Their efforts were soon rewarded as a gooey bubble of white dribbled out of Marie's stuffed entrance, then another, and another all dripping down to coat Crona's wrinkled skin until finally Azusa and Nygus got their chance to taste it as Marie panted and twitched above them… Pure bliss, that was the best way either could think to describe it as the boy's creamy jizz slid over their tongues and clung to their throats, shuddering groans escaping them as the puddles beneath their drenched crotches grew.

That bliss didn't last nearly long enough for the pair though, an absolutely pathetic whine leaving them when Crona's sack popped free from their lips as he stepped back, Marie letting out a similar sound as he stood upright and began lifting her up his still throbbing length. Crona then winced a bit into Marie's back as black tendrils erupted from his own while the boy managed to completely pull his wife off his shaft, a torrent of jizz trapped inside of Marie's cunt spilling onto the floor. Crona let out a sigh of relief as his aching arms were finally free to fall and hang limp at his sides, his tendrils carefully wrapping around Marie's body and carrying her over to his pile of clothes, gently setting her down there. The fucked stupid woman giggled a bit as her head was set against his robe, her numb body turning so she could inhale the scent of her husband directly from the cloth as Crona's tendrils retreated back inside him.

"Sweet dreams," The boy smiled softly at the sight of his wife happily using his clothes as a pillow before a needy whine caught his attention, his gaze shifting to Nygus and Azusa sitting upright visibly trembling, their eyes glued to his cum soaked cock and balls. "You two felt really nice," he praised them while stepping into his original position, his dick hovering in front of their faces as he set his hands on their heads.

They didn't resist one bit as he guided them and pressed their lips to his shaft, sandwiching his length between their faces, the weapons squealing with joy as their tongues flicked out and begin lapping at the cum coating his skin. Crona let out another peaceful sigh as he let his hands rest atop their heads, gently petting them as they licked their way along his cock, both finding a place to rest soon enough. Azusa chose to lower herself beneath his shaft, kissing and slurping at his juicy balls while Nygus wrapped her lips around his tip to suck and swirl her tongue around it, both moaning whorishly with ecstasy as their mouths were bathed in his flavor.

Crona winced with a quivering smile at the wondrous feeling. "Y-you two will be great wives~" he stammered out, basking in the joyous moans he got in response from the newest additions to his ever growing collection as they continued to slobber and suck on him. _"I can't wait to show Maka_..."


	3. Medusa's Punishment (Crona + loli!Medusa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: underage sex, underage girl, implied underage girl, underage boy, bondage, cum-eating

Medusa groaned hard, her blindfolded eyes brimming with tears of frustration, her quivering voice muffled by the ball gag in her mouth as her naked and bound pint-sized body was assaulted by a fresh torment of buzzing from the powerful bullet-vibrators taped to her nipples and clit. She thrashed in place as the toys fluctuated in power, spiking and lowering with mind numbing randomness, her toes curling, her back arching up off the floor as she tensed uncontrollably and yet never once made it to climax. Broken sobs of need left her hoarse throat as the buzzing finally stopped, her body going limp with short twitching spasms, her belly tingling as the intricately spiraling tattoo painted above her clenching soaked cunt twinkled and pulsed.

How long had she been trapped like this? Unable to see, unable to move, unable to even cum once despite these toys constantly driving her to the brink of insanity? She couldn’t remember, she couldn’t even remember what she had done in the first place to earn this punishment! All she could remember was the fact that Crona had put her here… so that meant she must have deserved this. A weak moan left the little witch as she thought of her son, her wonderful boy, her fair and powerful master, her virile insatiable stud… A new aching need filled her the longer she thought about him, about how long it had been since she had last experienced him, it made her current state all the more infuriating to suffer through!

That is of course until she heard the front door open, her body freezing as an all too familiar voice called out cheerfully. “Hi Maka! HI Blair!”

“Crona!” A pair of ecstatic voices answered as Medusa began thrashing anew, grunting and groaning as she listened to the two whores that had been here the whole time approach her beloved son.

“Did you have a fun day today?” That slutty magic cat Blair asked as Maka began letting out shaky muffled moans, a jealous whine leaving Medusa as she listened to that Meister bitch kissing her Crona.

And then that animal whore started making the exact same sounds while Maka took labored breaths. “It sure… sure tastes like it~”

“It was nice,” Crona answered happily before the sound of the three closed in on Medusa. “What about you two?”

“Oh we didn’t have any trouble,” Blair giggled dismissively, Medusa growling and shifting as she felt one of the cat girl’s toes suddenly prod her belly. “She was very well behaved, as usual.”

“She must be going insane though,” Maka added, pity dripping from her tone. “I can’t imagine going a day without you, let alone a whole week like she has,” so that’s how long she’d been like this…

“She deserves it though,” Crona said matter-of-factly as Medusa whimpered. “She needs to stop being so mean to people…” he went on as his hand settled in the little witch’s hair, earning a shaky breath of relief as she nuzzled against it. “Has she eaten yet today?”

“No, Soul is out doing something with Black Star,” Maka responded as Crona shifted his hand to cup his little mother’s cheek, his thumb brushing over the gag in her mouth as she moaned.

“I think you should feed her Crona,” Blair spoke up. “She’s been so well behaved lately, I think she’s earned a taste at least~”

Medusa let out a desperate sound of agreement as her son continued to absently stroke her cheek. “I guess I can deal with that,” he said as his fingers went to the gag strap behind the witch’s head. “But is she going to be nice?” She nodded her head frantically, grunting with need. “Is she going to be quiet?” Immediately Medusa stopped, her breath hitching as she did her utmost best to not make a single sound. “Good~”

Medusa trembled in place as she felt the strap come undone, her small body tensing tightly as she felt her son pop the ball from her lips before setting it down on the floor, drool dripping from her panting mouth as the sound of cloth rustling filled her ears. Medusa swallowed hard, her thighs clenching together as a familiar musky scent filled the room, a pair of shuddering moans ringing in her ears as Maka and Blair no doubt got a perfect look at her son’s wondrous cock. She couldn’t really blame them though as she felt her son’s fingers carefully knot their way into her hair before yanking her up off of the floor, a hoarse moan leaving the little masochist witch as she was roughly brought to her feet. And those indecent noises only became more whorish as she was dragged in, her nose burying itself into the soft bulbous nuts of her son as his thick shaft laid itself over her face.

Nothing else felt as right as that moment for Medusa, she felt nothing but pure mad joy as she inhaled the scent of her boy’s musk while her trembling tongue peaked out to lap at his juicy balls, her cunt clenching just at the taste of his skin. Crona was slow as he began dragging her head along his length, Medusa’s tongue gliding over every inch she could reach as he guided her up his shaft, the small witch groaning as the flavor of women began mixing with his own unique taste. She could tell exactly who he’d been with today as she sat there cleaning his cock, her tongue recognizing the familiar flavor of that girl Rachel and her slut mother coating his shaft entirely. Medusa groaned as her tongue finally reached Crona's cockhead and began swirling around it, jealous thoughts filling her head as she imagined all the things Crona did to those lucky cunts while she was trapped here like this…

But at least she got to have this treat from her fair and perfect son, that’s all Medusa really cared about as she wrapped her lips around his bulbous pre dribbling tip and greedily sucked as the boy’s grip in her hair tightened, the sound of his breath hitching sending a wonderful shiver of pride down her spine. That pride was quickly replaced with shameless pleasure however when her boy suddenly tugged on her head, a wet gag leaving Medusa's throat as she was carelessly pulled down the entirety of Crona's length, her nose getting smothered by her son's curly pubes as his heavy nuts slapped into her chin. Medusa's muffled moans of bliss filled the room as Crona quickly dragged her head to his tip before smashing her back down, the sound of his balls slapping her face mixing with her voice as the boy settled into ruthlessly facefucking the small whore while she stood up on her tip toes, pleasure arcing through every inch of her twitching body as her throat was brutalized.

It was perfect, Medusa could think of no better place than here right now as she was used like a toy, her core tingling wonderfully as her own son completely claimed her tight throat with his ruinous cock, suffocating her with every ball’s deep thrust and driving her closer to passing out with pleasure. All she needed was this, to be owned like property, to be used like she was nothing but a toy, to service this wonderful dick that put grown men to shame, to suck it dutifully until he blessed her with his thick creamy spunk! Medusa wailed joyously into his cock as her son’s thrusts came harder, his balls tightening with every slap against her, his breath hitching with grunts of struggle every time his tip and shaft curved down her throat.

“M-Medusa…” he stammered through grit teeth, his hands tugging her off his shaft until only his cockhead remained inside poking into her tongue as his tiny mother groaned a wordless question. “You can cum~” he stated simply.

She was not prepared, all she could do was shriek as her mind went blank the moment the first blast of jizz flooded her mouth, her body tensing and hips bucking as an explosive world-shattering climax rocked her entire body and drenched the floor beneath her. She howled with every shot of cum that followed the first, each pump overwhelming her tongue and bringing the degenerate little bitch to a new orgasm every time she swallowed a mouthful of his addictive flavor. It was heaven for Medusa as she trembled in place above the rapidly growing puddle beneath her, eagerly sucking her son’s hot cock between jets of spunk as he clawed at her head.

Unfortunately though it had to come to an end eventually and the poor bitch whined pitifully as her son let her go, letting her limp trembling body crumple down onto the floor in a wet spasming heap of overstimulated nerves. She couldn’t speak, the only sounds that left her mouth were whimpers and moans as her tongue sloshed the leftover cum around before even that got cut off and muffled as a familiar shape plugged her lips. Medusa let out a knowing sob as she felt the ball-gag settle back into place, cursing her weak body betraying her as she just sat there panting and letting it happen while a fresh tingling pulse settled back onto her belly.

“Good job~” Crona praised her, his hand softly petting her hair as she whined and bucked her hips toward his voice. “But you’re still in trouble Medusa,” he went on as she let out a confused grunt. “You still have the rest of the month remember?” She fell still as his hand left her, horrified realization filling her. “But if you’re a good girl I’ll make sure to feed you like this again next week, ok?”

Medusa groaned hard, her blindfolded eyes brimming with tears of frustration, her quivering voice muffled by the ball gag in her mouth as her naked and bound pint-sized body was assaulted by a fresh torment of buzzing from the powerful bullet-vibrators taped to her nipples and clit. Her numb body tensed up as the toys went full blast and stayed that way while her ears were assaulted by the sound of those two whores moaning her son’s name before a rough rhythmic clapping joined them. Medusa could do nothing but suffer as she listened to Maka’s voice rise into a wailing scream of pleasure, calling out Crona’s name as he no doubt plowed into her like a total beast that owned her body and soul…

Medusa couldn’t wait for a week to pass…


End file.
